girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2013-12-16 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- "To sleep, perchance to dream..." Jagerdraught Braumeister (talk) 06:55, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Epiphany... When Dolokhov asks Selnikov's Head In A Jar if a "spark-induced fugue state" could ward off the effects of wasping, could Gil's state of mind be a result of that inquiry? Induce a constant state of Madness Place in a spark? I don't think I've seen him not in the madness place since daddy mind-screwed him. Look at him here. He's saying regular conversation in speech bubbles that are done in Madness Place style. --MadCat221 (talk) 07:03, December 16, 2013 (UTC) : Okay, let's see where we are now. First off, we seem to be back aboard Castle Wulfenbach. Secondly, Bohrlaikha is not an ordinary clank. She's too smart to be. She is not one Van Rijn's works either. She must be a clank being operated by the brain of one of Klaus's trusted advisors or relatives from the distant past. Think about it. If you can have a living head in a jar, you can put a human brain inside a clank. Klaus assigned her to be Gil's guardian and she is clearly doing that in spades. Were she a mere clank, she would not have a particular sex. Sex is only important to biological creatures such as humans and constructs. She also would not understand what the lack of sleep does to humans--at least not to the degree she shows us here. Third, I think MadCat221 is right. Gil is keeping himself in the madness place to ward off the control of a wasp. I've been saying he is wasped for several months now. His behaviour now more or less confirms my suspicions. What I don't know is whether he knows whom his wasp has imprinted on. I think that it has imprinted on Zola. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 07:48, December 16, 2013 (UTC) :: I don't think he's keeping himself in the madness place, I think that Klaus's research into the Spark enabled him to force Gil's brain to be in a constant state of madness place in order to be resistant against the Other. --MadCat221 (talk) 17:16, December 16, 2013 (UTC) :: Another, perhaps slight, bit of evidence that Bohrlaikha is a human brain or a human mind in a clank body is that she talks in speech balloons that are rounded-corner rectangles. The only other character that I am aware of who had was Anevka, before the Lucrezia head transplant. Anevka seems to have gone from being a case of an (external) human brain controlling a clank body to a human mind imprinted on a clank brain (I say seems to because she was a special, and rather complex, case). -- William Ansley (talk) 15:19, December 17, 2013 (UTC) This also explains why DuPree seemed kinda slap-happy when fighting Tweedle. She's burning the candle at both ends too. --MadCat221 (talk) 17:15, December 16, 2013 (UTC) I would REALLY hate to be the one assigned to undress Gil or (especially) Bang in their sleep. Seems like the job would have a high mortality rate. johnwillo (talk) 21:07, December 17, 2013 (UTC)